Las siestas largas son penalizadas
by Rigar
Summary: Los chicos de Seirin terminan la escuela y van a la universidad, donde se reunen de nuevo con algunos que decidieron ir a la misma universidad que ellos. Aomine también estaba matriculado en la universidad y se encuentra con Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi y Hyuuga (ya ambos segundo año de universidad) y optan por meterse al equipo de baloncesto. Aomine anda muy pensativo desde entonces...


**Bueno chicos, aquí les dejo lo último que comencé. Me dió con escribirla en español para hacer un cambio del inglés. Espero que sea de su agrado! Probablemente tenga más capítulos si obtengo buen feedback de la historia. Recuerden que sus críticas son bien recibidas (buenas o malas), me ayudan mucho a mejorar mi escritura, gracias!**

 **Capitulo 1: Las siestas largas son penalizadas**

La escuela superior había terminado ya y los miembros de Seirin se separaron. No todos fueron a distintas Universidades, por ejemplo Kagami, Kuroko, Kise y Aomine todos fueron a una misma Universidad tras escuchar que su equipo de baloncesto era de los mejores y se alineaba mejor con lo que querían estudiar.

Había pasado una semana ya desde que empezaron clases como universitarios. Se empezaban a acostumbrar a sus horarios y a comer todos juntos por eso de que no tenían amigos que no fueran los de su mismo círculo de escuela superior. Kiyoshi y Hyuuga también atendían esta universidad, ellos se encargaron de mostrarles donde quedaban los salones de clase que buscaban, en fin cumpliendo su rol de senpais.

"Dónde está ese idiota de Kagami?" –Dijo Hyuuga enfurecido.

"Está pidiendo más comida, allá, míralo en la fila de nuevo" –Respondió Kiyoshi con una sonrisa.

"Oye! Idiota de pelo rojo! Tráeme otro sándwich!" –Gritó Aomine desde su asiento y casi todo el mundo en la cafetería lo pudo escuchar.

"Aomine-kun no seas tan grosero con Kagami-kun" Kuroko se asomó por el lado de Aomine, asustándolo un poco.

"Ahh! Tetsu, deja de aparecer así, vas a hacer que alguien infarte"

Al Aomine terminar esta oración Kagami aparece con 5 emparedados más y se sienta en la silla del lado mirando a Aomine fijamente a los ojos.

"Aquí está tu estúpido sándwich" – Le lanza una pequeña bolsa con la comida.

"Ohhh pero que obediente Kagami, si fueses así todo el tiempo tendrías mejores notas" –Aomine lo empezaba a molestar.

"QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA?" Kagami lo tomó por la camisa y lo haló hacia donde estaba.

"Uy, alguien perdió la paciencia, que pasa? Te gusta lo que ves?" –Dijo Aomine sonriendo jocosamente.

"Vamos, cálmense muchachos" Kiyoshi los agarró a ambos y les dio un golpe a cada uno.

"Tampoco es bueno provocar Aomine-kun" Siguió sonriendo y se sentó al lado de Hyuuga.

"Tch- como pega ese hombre, mejor ni lo molesto" Aomine se quedó sobándose la cabeza junto a Kagami. Los dos se miraron, por un momento fijaron intensamente la mirada, y rápido se repudiaron en odio.

Kuroko seguía en el medio, tomándose su batida de vainilla y viendo todo lo que pasaba. Sacó el sorbeto de su boca y los miro a todos bien atento.

"Estan listos? Hoy es la primera práctica del equipo" Todos lo miraron con una cara rara.

"Desde cuando estás tan atento a eso Kuroko!?" Hyuuga exclamó lleno de duda y asombro.

"Siempre ando inquieto, de qué hablas Hyuuga-kun?" Giró su cabeza a un lado, como si fuera la persona más activa y extrovertida del planeta. Todos comenzaron a reírse.

"Si Kuroko, todos iremos, vamos a divertirnos~! –Kiyoshi sonreía humildemente.

"Pero alguien tiene que avisarle a Kise-kun, probablemente ni se haya dado cuenta" Nadie escuchó a Kuroko sobre la voz de Hyuuga mofándose de Teppei.

"Vamos a divertirnos, soy el corazón de hierro" –Hyuuga molestaba a Kiyoshi y este lo miraba con una cara de, ni te creas que no te la voy a cobrar luego.

Con esto, todos se levantaron de la mesa y acordaron encontrarse luego de clases en la cancha de la universidad.

Aomine se levantó y siguió solo, nadie nunca iba con él. Kuroko se fue a buscar a Kise y Kiyoshi se quedó con Hyuuga en lo que parecía un almuerzo romántico de dos idiotas.

No era que Aomine quisiera estar solo, era que… realmente no era bueno con estas cosas. Desde su rivalidad con Kagami, no se sentía igual, pero conociendo lo testarudo que era Aomine, jamás pensaba decirle a ese idiota que le agradaba.

Aunque a veces ni podía sacárselo de la cabeza...

"Tch –" Aomine cerró los ojos, no quiso ir al resto de sus clases así que regresó a su apartamento a esperar a que fuera tiempo de ir a la práctica.

" _No puedo creer que hasta quiero ir a la práctica para ver ese idiota"_

" _En que rayos estoy pensando…"_

Llevó sus manos a su pantalón y rozó la mano sobre su bulto, tratando de resistir el pensar así sobre Kagami. Su cuerpo era lo más que venía a su mente, y también esa manera tan salvaje de jugar básquet, cuando los dos entraban en ese trance era como si los demás ni existieran. Sintió como su cuerpo se le erizaba todo cuando la tela de su ropa interior acariciaba toda su entrepierna. Aomine optó por virarse boca abajo para prevenir que otra cosa pasara y no llegara a la práctica a tiempo.

" _Eres una molestia Kagami, sabías?"_

Con eso en mente se quedó dormido hasta que dieron las 5:00 pm.

"Mierda!" Tomó sus cosas y salió a la universidad, tan solo le tomaba 10 minutos llegar si corría, pensó que sería buen calentamiento para la práctica y se fue en su ropa para ejercitarse.

"Huff, Huff, Huff" Aomine había llegado a la práctica, ya un poco sudado y el que parecía ser el nuevo entrenador ni se molestó en fijar la mirada en él.

"Aomine! Donde rayos estabas!?" Era Kagami, se acercaba a paso de gigante y su bocota hacía eco con toda la cancha. Ahí estaban sus senpais y sus amigos, también era la primera vez que Hyuuga y Kiyoshi entraban al equipo. No querían entrar uno primero que el otro y Teppei recibió su operación hacía un año ya.

"Cálmate gritón, ya, ya llegué" –Aomine tomó conciencia ahora, estaba en el equipo en contra de Kagami, Kuroko y Hyuuga.

Su equipo consistía de Kiyoshi y Kise, era un juego entre ellos para que el entrenador pudiera ver sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Osamu-sensei tomó el balón y silbó mientras lo lanzaba en el aire.

"Empiecen!"

Kiyoshi y Kagami brincaron por el balón. Parecía que Kagami había ganado la batalla de brincos pero no se percató que aunque Kiyoshi no brinco más alto que el pelirrojo, logró ponerle una mano al balón y con eso fue suficiente para lanzársela a Aomine.

Kagami rápido se le puso de frente para defender contra sus movimientos rarísimos en la cancha.

" _Genial, de alguna manera estoy pagando por algo que hice en una vida pasada, bueno, al menos disfrutaré esto"_

Aomine sonrió.

"Espero que estés listo Kagami"

Su compañero también se sonreía porque sabía lo que venía, era como si tuviesen esa conexión especial a través del básket.

Aomine se movía hacía el canasto, sus pasos y habilidad con el balón tan increíbles como siempre pero Kagami seguía cada paso tratando de cortar su ruta al canasto. Kuroko apareció detrás de Aomine y le trata de arrebatar el balón pero falla el intento.

"Testu, no soy el mismo egoísta de siempre"

Logró evitar a Kuroko y le pasa el balón a Kise, quien estaba en la pose de Midorima, y lanza el balón desde casi media cancha sin fallarlo.

"Ahhhh! Como estuvo eso chicos, soy genial, lo sé verdad Aomine-cchi?" –Kise estaba muy coqueto como siempre, y su espíritu competitivo tampoco era muy pequeño que digamos.

La práctica terminó, el equipo de Aomine ganó 98 a 95. Osamu-sensei volvió con una cara de asombro.

"Serán excelentes miembros del equipo, aunque me molesta que lleguen tarde a mis prácticas" Se volteó y dio una mirada fría a Aomine.

Daiki lo miró de re-ojo y siguió caminando como si ni le importara, disfrutó su juego y estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse. Kuroko, Kagami y Hyuuga estaban tomando agua junto con los otros miembros que ya pertenecían al equipo, había un poco de fricción entre los miembros al verlos jugar.

"No puedo creer que Osamu-sensei los pondría a ser regulares en los juegos, simplemente es estúpido" –Dijo uno de los muchachos con una cara de enojo y frustración. Aomine estaba a la distancia pero logro captar algunas de las caras de los miembros del equipo hacia sus amigos.

Kagami los escuchó pero no quiso decir nada, no quería alterar las cosas. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a recoger sus cosas venia otro fortachón de frente y sin querer Kagami tropezó con él.

"Mira por donde caminas, novato" –Kagami lo miró seriamente.

"Tienes un problema? Fue un accidente" El pelirrojo se volteó para seguir su camino sin percatarse que ese gigante había tomado acción ya.

"Bien, esto también va a ser un accidente, idiota" El grandulón tenía toda la intención de pegarle a Kagami un buen golpe en la espalda pero antes que pudiera completar su ataque Aomine lo remató con un golpe de los suyos. Un buen golpe en la cara dejó al fortachón deslumbrado.

"Si tienes las agallas de atacar a alguien, mejor hazlo de frente, cobarde" –Aomine estaba super enfadado y en eso llegan los amigos del inepto a empeorarlo todo. Uno de ellos aguantó a Daiki mientras otro le pateó el estómago a Aomine. En eso Kagami reaccionó e iba a meterse en la pelea.

"Matsuo!?" –Uno de los amigos llamó al entrenador y este llega furioso.

"Que pasa aquí?" Todos apuntaban a Aomine como el culpable. Kagami estaba furioso.

"ENTRENADOR!? Este idiota trató de atacarme a mis espaldas, Aomine lo atrapó antes que pudiera hacerlo! Y le pegaron a él también!

Pero el entrenador no creía en las palabras de los nuevos, en fin optó por creer la versión de los miembros del grupo. Aomine era muy presumido y eso puso a los miembros del grupo furiosos y mencionaron que Aomine fue el que atacó primero, solo defendían a Matsuo.

El entrenador se acercó a Aomine, quien se agarraba su lado izquierdo todavía del dolor.

"Sabía que eras un problema tan pronto te vi llegar tarde y con esa mirada que crees dominar al mundo. Lárgate y no regreses hasta la próxima práctica"

"Huff, Kagami, estas bien?" –Aomine y Kagami eran los únicos en el pasillo donde pasó todo ahora, Kuroko Hyuuga, Kiyoshi y Kise estaban reclamándole aun al entrenador.

"Si, pero tú no pareces estarlo" –Kagami trató de alzarle la camisa a Aomine para ver cómo estaba su golpe y este le saco la mano de encima con una cara de enojo.

"Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte" –Aomine se levantó y se fué de la cancha. Kagami lo siguió hasta la salida de la Universidad.

"Te dije que dejaras de preocuparte, estoy bien"

"Desde cuando tienes autoridad en mis decisiones? –Kagami se le acercó de nuevo pero esta vez no trató de ver el golpe, simplemente tomó el brazo de Aomine y lo puso sobre su cuello.

"Al menos déjame asegurarme que llegas bien" Kagami tenía una cara de enojo, por las obvias razones, pero estaba muy preocupado por Aomine. Lo había visto pelear y nunca se quejaba de dolor, esa patada debe haberle lastimado para que Daiki arrugue su cara del dolor.

"Tch… que testarudo eres, Kagami" Los dos caminaron hasta el apartamento de Aomine, al llegar a la puerta Aomine saca las llaves de la mochila de gimnasio. Los dos entran al pequeño apartamento, tenía una cocina pequeña y todo estaba muy ordenado.

"Wow, eres muy organizado Aomine, nunca pensé algo así de ti"

"Cierra la boca Kagami… agh" –Una vez más se frunció del dolor.

Kagami se acercó, vió que Aomine aun aguantaba su costado izquierdo y de inmediato le pregunta a Aomine si podía usar su baño. Al entrar al baño Kagami abre los botiquines buscando algo para aliviar el dolor y encuentra algunas gazas, alcohol y una crema anti-inflamatoria. Salió del baño, solo le tomó un minuto agarrar todo lo que necesitaba.

"Wow, usas el baño rápido Kagami" –Aomine sonrió un poco.

"Ven, Kagami se arrodillo en el suelo, que por alguna razón era donde Aomine prefería estar, y se acercó a Aomine y le alzó la camisa.

"OYE! Que haces!?" Aomine no quería que Kagami se acercara pero era inevitable.

"Deja de quejarte y al menos déjame ver qué puedo hacer"

Al quitarle la camisa Kagami lo observó fijamente en la herida, tratando de pasar por desapercibido el hecho de que también tenía en mente el cuerpo musculoso y atractivo que tenía frente a él.

"Parece que la fricción del golpe cortó un poco tu piel" –Dijo Kagami al observar un poco de sangre coagulada en el costado de Aomine. Tomó un pedazo de gaza remojada en alcohol y se la paso para limpiar la herida.

"M-Mierda!" La reacción de Aomine fue graciosa al sentir el ardor del alcohol que Kagami aplicaba sobre su herida.

"Ya, no es mucho, pero al menos no se va a infectar"

Tomó un rollo de vendas que encontró y le dio alrededor de 3 vueltas al costado de Aomine, era tan curioso como Aomine se quedaba mirando todo lo que hacía Kagami, no dijo ni una sola palabra luego de que le aplicaran el alcohol.

"Esto debe ser suficiente" –Exclamó Kagami.

"…" Aomine no decía nada, solo tenía consigo una seriedad inexplicable.

"No tienes que – "

"Gracias" Aomine lo miró fijamente y sonrió un poco.

"A-Aomine?" Kagami estaba estupefacto, habría escuchado bien?

Daiki se levantó y se fué a su cuarto, sin decir otra palabra.

Kagami lo siguió por instinto y entró al cuarto, estaba recogido como las demás partes de la casa, también tenía un olor peculiar, un olor masculino pero no era apestoso ni ofensivo. Era simplemente un olor agradable.

"Kagami" –Aomine ya no aguantaba su herida, se sentía mucho mejor después del pequeño gesto de Kagami.

"Qué pasa?" El pelirrojo se acercó a Aomine y este lo mira fijamente a los ojos, no decía absolutamente nada hasta que el mismo rompe el silencio.

"No soy bueno con estas cosas"

"De que estas habl – " Daiki le sembró un beso en los labios, no los separó, sentía su propio miedo y su temblor constante de que Kagami los fuese a separar primero.

Para su sorpresa Kagami no lo tomó nada mal, incluso, lo tomo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo pegó hacia su cuerpo más. Después de un momento se separaron. Los dos serios ahora.

"Y esto?" –Kagami preguntaba.

"Dije gracias, no?"

"Realmente me agradas, me tenía loco que estuvieses al lado mío tratando de alzar mi camisa, me quieres matar?"

Kagami estaba sorprendido, sus labios estaban viciados con lo que acaba de pasar.

"Aomine…"

El dolor volvió de repente y Aomine se recostó un momento, de forma fetal, en su cama.

"Puedes dejarme ya, esto se me pasa y ya hiciste suficiente"

"Me besas y esperas que me vaya ahora? Vaya si eres egoísta maldito" –Dijo esto mientras se recostaba al lado de Aomine.

"Me quedaré dormido aquí, échame de la casa si quieres que me vaya"

"… Heh…" Aomine empezó a reírse.

Daiki se volteó y miró de frente a Kagami.

"Eres muy achacoso, siento que no voy a poder dormir ahora contigo aquí"

"Solo cierra los ojos, verás que no es tan difícil" –Dijo el hombre, boca arriba mirando hacia el techo.

"Claro" –Aomine se acercó un poco más y abrazó a Kagami por el abdomen, llevando sus labios a los del pelirrojo.

" _No me culpes de lo que pase ahora, o si no llegamos a las clases de mañana, idiota"_


End file.
